Bellamy Dreams in Greek Mythology
by ClarkeBlake
Summary: After getting hit in the head by a grounder, Bellamy (being the history nerd that he is) falls unconscious and dreams that he is Hades and that Clarke is Persephone. This dream helps him realize how much he loves Clarke. Bellarke oneshot. Super fluffy and cute. Bellamy being a history nerd is my favorite tbh.


It was as if the world stopped spinning. In one moment, just the blink of an eye, everything went black. He tried to keep his eyes open and focus on the sound of her angelic voice coaching him through the trauma, but it was useless. The dark abyss of unconsciousness was far more powerful than he could fight.

"Bellamy you have to stay with me! We're going to get you out of here...Miller look out!" Clarke screamed. Her voice was fading in and out of his mind just as he was fading in and out of consciousness.

"We have to get him back to camp now! Miller can you finish these guys off?" Clarke screamed over the sound of screams and gunfire. Bellamy felt her hand holding his as he was being carried away from the fight.

"You're going to be okay, I promise." She whispered. As he looked at her, he couldn't focus. He saw three of her staring down at him with a worried gaze. He fought as hard as he could to stay awake but eventually, even the strongest people can't fight themselves. He took one last look at all of the blurry Clarke's above him before blacking out.

* * *

Bellamy watched from below as Clarke danced around a meadow, picking flowers for her mother, Abby while Abby watched. Clarke was wearing a beautiful, pink sundress and her long-blonde hair cascaded down her back in waves. It felt like every movement she made was in slow motion for Bellamy who was instantly fascinated by her beauty. Clarke was full of life and happiness. Bellamy had never seen anyone like her before in his life.

He knew he had to have her, and he had to have her now. He needed someone else to help him rule his kingdom, but no one wanted him. Everyone hated him because he was so dark, self centered, and violent. They were terrified of him because they associated him with death. Even his own sister, Octavia refused to speak to him.

Clarke was completely opposite from him. She was full of life and love. He needed someone like her to brighten up his home and help him rule. Maybe people would like him better if he had her by his side.

Just then, Bellamy made a flower grow up from the underground. It was a beautiful narcissus that he knew Clarke wouldn't be able to resist collecting. He would trick her into picking the flower and then come up from the underground to whisk her away.

As he planned, Clarke skipped over to the narcissus flower and delicately plucked it from the ground. Bellamy slammed his pitchfork against the Earth, causing it to quake rapidly and split open where the flower was planted. Bellamy rose up from the crack in the ground and captured Clarke.

Clarke screamed in fear as Bellamy lead her down into the darkness of the ground with him. No amount of screaming could stop what was already done. No one on Earth could hear her cries, so she stopped and braced herself as she headed into the underworld.

Above ground, Abby had no idea what happened to her daughter. She cried out in desperate search of Clarke but she couldn't find her. Abby quickly fell into a terrible depression that caused her to forget about her job. She was responsible for making all of the plants grow and prosper, but instead they all withered away just as her heart had.

Meanwhile, Bellamy did everything he could to try and make Clarke comfortable in her new home with him.

"Hades, I just want to go home." Clarke pleaded. Bellamy looked at her quizzically and scratched his head.

"Hades? Clarke what are you talking about?" Bellamy asked. Now it was Clarke's turn to give him a strange look.

"I'm not Clarke...my name is Persephone. I'm the daughter of Demeter and Zeus." She clarified. Bellamy stepped back and took a seat on his throne, trying to put together the pieces.

"This is the myth my mom used to read Octavia and I!" Bellamy realized. Clarke sat sadly on the throne next to him, obviously not hearing a word Bellamy said.

Bellamy took her hands and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. He knew he had to tell her why he took her, that he was in love with her.

"Persephone, I love you. I want you to stay here with me and marry me. We can rule this place together. We are both complete opposites and can work together to balance all of the decisions out. You'll make the perfect queen for me." Bellamy professed. Clarke still remained sadly on her throne. She knew she didn't have much of a choice, so she said nothing in return.

Meanwhile, Abby still desperately tried to find Clarke above the ground. The days grew colder and the leaves of the trees wouldn't stop turning brown and falling to the Earth. Abby's life felt like it had no purpose anymore without Clarke. What was the point in creating beautiful flowers and trees is Clarke wasn't there to enjoy them? She was tired to sulking around so she took matters into her own hands. She went to visit her husband Jake and demanded that he send someone to the Underworld to rescue their daughter. Jake eventually agreed to send Nathan Miller.

Miller made his way down into the underworld and was surprised to find Clarke alive, well and happy. She look stronger than she did before and was taking her new position as Queen of the Underworld with great stride.

"Hello, welcome to the Underworld. I know death can be frightening, but I promise you, I'll make sure you have a smooth transition. There's nothing to worry about." She greeted him kindly.

"Hello, I'm Hermes and I was actually sent her by your father and mother to see how you are doing. They are very concerned about you." Miller explained. Clarke nodded and lead Miller inside the compound to where Bellamy was sitting. He had watched their entire exchange and couldn't help but feel threatened by it. He didn't want anyone taking Clarke, the love of his life, away from him.

Clarke pranced up to Bellamy and kissed him passionately on the lips. She whispered sweet things into his ear before embracing him and then taking her rightful place on the throne to hear what Miller had to say. Bellamy sat on a throne next to her and held her hand. She smiled at him and her diamond crown sparkled just like her blue eyes. Bellamy adjusted his own crown before holding his pitchfork in his other hand.

"Queen Persephone and King Hades, I've come to check on Persephone under the orders of Demeter and Zeus. I'm here to take the queen back to Earth if she so chooses." Miller explained and bowed before them. Bellamy's whole body tensed hearing these words and he instantly looked to Clarke. He didn't want to lose the only person he loved.

Clarke looked conflicted. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked back and forth between Bellamy and Miller. Finally, she came up with the words to say.

"As much as I miss my parents terrible and want to see them again, I love him. He's everything to me and I love being his queen. His people have become my people and I can't just permanently abandon them. Hades and I have made so much progress making the underworld a much less frightening place." Clarke explained, squeezing Bellamy's hand and then kissing him on the cheek. He instantly felt relieved but it pained him to see her hurting about missing her family. He hated that he was the reason why she was upset. All he wanted was to make her happy.

Bellamy sat back and thought for a moment. He couldn't keep Clarke away from Abby. He knew how Abby must feel losing her only daughter. Bellamy took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pomegranate and handed it to Clarke. Clarke thanked him by kissing him and took a bite of the fruit.

"Persephone, I want you to know that I'm going to miss you so much…" He said, hugging her.

"Hades what are you…"

Just then, a hole opened above them revealing Bellamy's chariot. Miller was on it and suddenly, Clarke was pulled onto it too. With tears in her eyes, she bid him farewell and headed back to Earth.

Abby was ecstatic to see her daughter again, however, she still treated Clarke like the innocent and pure little girl that she was before she went to the underground. Her life as Bellamy's queen made her strong. She had become an independent woman, and her mother just didn't understand that.

Although Abby was happy that Clarke was home, which caused all of the plants to bloom, Clarke still wasn't satisfied. She missed Bellamy and her people terribly. Her dad could tell that she was not happy in just one place or the other, so he decided that Clarke would spend half of the year with Bellamy and half of the year with Abby.

In the fall, Clarke would return to Bellamy and help him rule their people. However, in the spring, she would go back to her mother to spend time with her family. Although she'd rather be with Bellamy all of the time, she knows that it is only fair for her to split her time equally between the two.

* * *

Bellamy's eyes slowly fluttered open and he tried to take in his surroundings. He blinked several times to try and lessen the blurs in his vision. He could see now that he was inside of the drop ship on a metal table. His head felt heavy and pounded with pain.

Suddenly, a beautiful blonde was standing over him smiling down on him. She had tears in her eyes as she leaned down and hugged him.

"Persephone?" He choked. Clarke pulled away and gave him a puzzled look.

"Hades!" Clarke joked, "I think you hit your head a little too hard, Bellamy, but hey, it's good to know you're still a history nerd."

Bellamy slowly lifted his hand to touch her face. He needed to know that she was real. When his hand rested against her soft cheek, electricity coursed through his veins. He never wanted to let her go. Clarke let her head rest in his soft hand and smiled.

"You're real." He whispered. Clarke nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm real." She assured him. He chuckled with happiness. He hadn't realized until now just how perfect she was for him. Clarke was the Persephone to his Hades. She was his princess and he loved her. Bellamy Blake loved Clarke Griffin.

"Clarke I need to tell you something." He said quickly, trying to sit up. Panicked, Clarke rested her hands on his shoulders and forced him to lie back down. Bellamy groaned from the pain of trying to sit up.

"Bellamy, you got hit in the head by a grounder and thrown to the ground against a boulder, you need to rest." Clarke demanded. Bellamy reached for her hand and placed it on his chest.

"Clarke, I need to tell you something important that I should have told you a long time ago." Bellamy said. Clarke looked at him with fear and anticipation.

"I'm in love with you, Clarke. I always have been and I always will be."


End file.
